Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: Hinata and Gaara are happily married and have a beautiful baby. One night the baby crys in fright of a violent storm.  One-Shot


**Hinata and Gaara **

Rain pounded against the windows of the Kazekage's home. It was a rare storm but a violent one. Thunder echoed and lightning flashed, it was a dark and scary world to be in. A cry soon began to carry through the house. It became louder as the storm worsened.

"I'll take care of it," said a female voice to her husband. She rolled out of her comfortable spot next to her love and walked down the hallway. She opened a door with a moon engraved on it.

The nursery lit up with another lightning flash as Hinata walked up to the wooden crib. She peered in to find her baby, her red headed, white eyed baby girl, crying like there was no tomorrow.

She lifted her precious buddle from its resting place and cradled it in her arms. She sat in her chair, the one her husband had given to her when he found out she was pregnant. She rocked back and forth singing an old lullaby from her days as a child.

_Little child, be not afraid  
the rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

The little girl's tears continued and became louder as another wave of lightning and thunder hit the house. Hinata continued her song.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

The cry's became quieter, the tears slowed and the child looked toward her mother.

_Little child  
be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

The child cooed as if to urge her mother to continue.  
_  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

The child had become completely silent, and so had the storm. The song continued as the child eyes began to close and flutter open again.

_Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

The child was out cold, sleeping heavily in her mother's arms, safe and sound. Hinata sat still for a minute or two. It seemed that her song had not only soothed her child but the storm that had frightened her as well. Hinata lifted herself from her chair, and laid her child back in her crib. She held on the bars surrounding it, almost afraid that if she let go her child would disappear too. She could not help but to want to hold onto that baby girl forever. Arms encircled Hinata; a strong grip lifted her hand off the bars.

"She will be ok you know. Tsukiakari is very lucky to have a mother like you."

"And she is extremely lucky to have a father like you," Hinata turned to face Gaara, and kissed him gently. They had been parents for 18 months and it still felt like it was the very first day. Gaara placed his hand on Hinata stomach, "And if anything I say is worth, this next one will be the luckiest child in the world."

Hinata placed her hand over Gaara's, she laughed a little when she felt a kick. "That proves your right." Hinata and Gaara looked back at their other child, still asleep soundly, as if nothing had happened.

"Just wait Tsukiakari, in a few months you will have someone who will look up to you," said Hinata.

"Come on Hina-chan. Let's let Tsukiakari sleep."

Hinata smiled at her old nickname, and followed her husband back to their room, stealing one last glace at her baby. "I must be the luckiest women on earth."

*Tsukiakari means "Moon"

*The song is called, "Lullaby for a Stormy Night." It is sung by Vienna Teng.

*Go to: .com/watch?v=eNQfYCRIR5E to hear this song.


End file.
